Patch - 2017.11.28
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- Heroes *''Sonic Leap Q: ''The collision size of the lunge effect increased from 0.5 -> 0.85 *''Sonic Leap Q: ''Cooldown adjusted from 16/15/14/13/12 seconds -> 13/12/11/10/9 seconds *''Vertical Square E: ''Cooldown adjusted from 18/17/16/15/14 seconds -> 14 seconds at all level *''Fairy From Wonderland R: ''Cooldown adjusted from 135/120/105 seconds -> 105/90/75 seconds *Before basic attack animation reduced from 0.422 seconds -> 0.266 seconds *''Kiss of Blood Q: ''Added new effect: **'New Effect: '''Upon hitting an enemy hero with this skill effect, turns them into Shinobu's "Dependent" (眷属) for 5 seconds. The enemy that becomes Shinobu's dependent deals 15% less damage against Shinobu and 25% of the damage dealt by dependent will be transferred to Shinobu in a form of heath recovery effect (healing effect). **'New Effect: Upon activating this skill, the basic attack range of Shinobi while within the duration is extended by 75 range. *GUNDAM: 'The percentage of the damage that can be absorbed by Mana is adjusted from 25% ('Freedom''' mode) / 35% (Strike mode) -> 15% (Freedom mode) / 25% (Strike mode) *''GUNDAM: ''The ratio between Mana and absorbed damage adjusted from each 1 Mana can absorb 1 damage -> each 1.5 Man can absorb 1 damage *''Super Lacerta Beam Saber Q: '' After switching mode, the next basic attack of Strike Freedom no longer deals extra basic attack damage upon assaulting on the target. *''Super DRAGOON System W: ''Applying shield effect while in Strike mode no longer increases the effectiveness (value of the damage the shield can take) of the shield effect. *''Super DRAGOON System W: ''AD Ratio of the damage from small weapon pods adjusted from 0.1/0.2/0.3/0.4/0.5 Bonus AD -> 0.25 Bonus AD at all level *''Folding Fan Fandango (Kachou Sen) Q: ''The value of the cooldown that can be reduced by each stack of Folding Fan buff reduced from 1 second -> 0.75 seconds *''Folding Fan Fandango (Kachou Sen) Q: ''The method to gain Folding Fan buff adjusted from "Each folding fan that hits on an enemy hero" -> "Each cast of the skill that hits on an enemy hero" (meaning 3 folding fans from 1 cast of this skill while within Frenzy state now gives only 1 stack) *''Sprint W: ''Mai no longer becomes immune to all crowd controls while sprinting. ---- Eternal Arena Items *'Recipe: ' + + 750 Gold = 2960 Gold *'Stats: '+250 Health | +55 Ability Power *'Unique Passive: '''Grants 15 Magic Penetration. *'Unique Passive: Dealing skill damage on enemy units applies a debuff effect that deals 3% of target's current Health as bonus magic damage every second, for a total of 3 seconds (this effect can't be stacked or refreshed). *'Recipe: ' + + 530 Gold = 1400 Gold *'Stats: '+45 Ability Power | +3% Movement Speed *'Unique Passive: '''Grants 15% Spell Vamp. *'Unique Passive: 'Grants 5% Cooldown Reduction. *'Recipe: ' + + 840 Gold = 3100 Gold *'Stats: '+85 Ability Power | +7% Movement Speed *'Unique Passive: 'Grants 25% Spell Vamp. *'Unique Passive: 'Grants 10% Cooldown Reduction. *'Recipe: ' + + + 750 Gold = 2800 Gold *'Stats: '+600 Health | +35 Armor *'Unique Active: 'Reduces 30% Attack Damage and 50% Movement Speed of all nearby enemies for 3 seconds (60 second cooldown). *'Unique Passive: 'Reduces 15% of critical strike damage from enemy's basic attacks. *'Recipe: ' + + + 810 Gold = 2600 Gold *'Stats: '+40 Armor | +55 Magic Resist | +30 Health Regeneration/5 seconds *'Unique Passive: 'Every 1% of missing Health, increases 1% Health Regeneration. *'Unique Passive: 'When your Health reaches below 30%, grants 1 stack of shield effect that can withstand the damage by 15% of your maximum Health and restores 2% of your maximum Health every second for a total of 6% within 3 seconds (150 second cooldown). ---- 'Item Mall *Sold First Chinese Diva Voice Package (天朝第一歌姬语音包) after the update. *Returned the price of Illya Voice Package to its original value. *Extended the sale time of 5th Anniversary Carnival Gift and 5th Anniversary Great Celebration Package to 3 December 2017. *Extended the time to draw lottery and exchange items in 5th Anniversary Celebration to 5 December 2017. *Removed 5th Anniversary Returning Heroes Package from Item Mall. ---- Game Optimization *Optimized the voice set of some Heroes. ---- ----